In a traditional touch screen, a sensor generally comes with a digital capacitance structure having two sensing layers installed at the top and bottom of a touch screen panel respectively and coupled to a control circuit, such that a capacitance effect is produced instantaneously when a user touches the touch screen panel by a finger or a conductor. However, such arrangement of using the change of capacitance to determine the position of the user's finger or the conductor exert stresses repeatedly on the touch screen panel, and this design has the drawback of deforming or damaging the touch screen panel easily.
Later, manufacturers developed a touch screen that measures and determines the user's finger or the conductor by blocking infrared light, but such design requires a large number of touch control elements arranged linearly or in rows on the screen for one-to-one transmission and receiving. Obviously, this design has the drawback of incurring a higher cost.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention, based on years of experience in the related industry. develops a touch screen system that reflects and interrupts the LED infrared waves.